Would you like to live?
by CrispsHottieGrl
Summary: If you want to enter your character into this story, then send the info to me and you will be a character. I promise that it'll be a fun story! I promise! Rating for language at the moment
1. Start Living

All right, if you send me a review with the information below, and you actually take some time to fill it out, then I will enter you into my new house. It is called The Youngun's House. You must be under age 20 and over age 9, aka age 10 to age 19. The reason I'm doing it this way is because the leader is 19, and she has to be the oldest or one of the oldest. This is a preteen/teenage only house. Just fill out the info and I will enter you into the story.

Name

Codename

Gender

Age (20age9)

Height

Hair

Eyes (also do you have glass or contacts?)

Skin Color

Power

How Power Manifested

Sexual Preference

Boyfriend/Girlfriend (1st come, 1st served)

Friends

Enemies

Family

Clothes - 1.

               2.

               3.

Partying Clothes

Uniform

Training Clothes

Piercings / Tattoos

Accessories

Personality

Pet If Any (only 1 please)

Medical stuff / Major Scars

Likes

Dislikes

Fears

Type of Music

History

Other

Email and / or AIM

Once you have been accepted you will be put on a list below on the list chapter (next chapter). You won't be accepted if you don't have an email and / or AIM. Sorry if that leaves anyone out (you can get a free email account from yahoo). I will send you an activation email that you have to send back so it needs to be a real address. After you are accepted, I will also assign you to a roommate. Thanks and please review and enter a bio.

EXAMPLE- (this is the leaders bio)

Name – Arianna "Ari" Woods

Codename - Fusion

Gender -Female

Age (20age9) - 19

Height - 5' 5"

Hair – Dark brown, thick, perfectly straight, half - way down her back

Eyes (also do you have glass or contacts?) - Dark green, contacts

Skin Color – Caucasian, easily tanned

Power – Can create or destroy fire. Can control the fire while it's in her hand, but after it has left her hand she can change what it does. She can throw it at people too. She also can't be hurt or burned by fire.

How Power Manifested – When she was in her gang she was trying to start a fire with a match, and the fire started instead out of her hand.

Sexual Preference - Straight

Boyfriend/Girlfriend (1st come, 1st served) - St. John Allderyce aka Pyro

Friends – All the acolytes accept Magneto and Pietro, Avalanche, Nightcrawler, Berserker, Wolverine (I know he's a bit older, but he's still a friend)

Enemies – Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Quicksilver, Magneto

Family - Mom, Katie; 3 brothers...Nathan-16, Aiden-13, Matt-6

Clothes - 1. Level 27 hoodie, jeans shredded at the bottom, blue converse sneakers that she has written on, different colored laces in them

               2. Black and white Hurley hoodie, jeans with holes in the knees, combat boots

               3. Black and white Independent t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots

Partying Clothes – Black tube top, hip hugger jeans, combat boots

Uniform – Black spaghetti strapped tank, black jeans, combat boots

Training Clothes – Red spaghetti strapped tank, blue jeans, combat boots

Piercings / Tattoos – 2 Ear piercings in left ear, 3 in right, belly button, and left eyebrow…tattoo on small of back (first name in Chinese symbols)

Accessories – lots of rubber bracelets, spiked collar

Personality – Really funny, has great sense of humor, sometimes nice, almost always has an attitude

Pet If Any (only 1 please) – Black husky named Ashes with a blue collar

Medical stuff / Major Scars – no medical stuff, long scar across knee from a bad skateboard accident

Likes – Music (everything about it), skateboarding, snowboarding, art, writing (writes stories and poems) guys

Dislikes – Preps, school, fanatics about anything

Fears – Losing people (due to Nick ((best friend)) getting shot in gang accident) even though won't admit it

Type of music – rock, heavy metal, punk

History - Born in Detroit, dad left when she was born a girl. Mom blamed Ari for her dad leaving. Mom was abusive along with all of her mom's boyfriends. Had 3 sons by different men, and her mom taught them all to hate Ari. Ari joined a gang and was in it until last year when her best friend, Nick got shot in a gang fight. She moved to Bayville. Magneto approached her to join the Acolytes. She did, but she quit a few months later because she couldn't stand Magneto. She became good friends with the guys written above, but she didn't feel that she would fit into any of their groups. She decided to create a new group, which is where she is now.

Other – If you provoke her she will fight. She might fight even if you don't provoke her, so watch out.

Email and / or AIM – qtkoala@comcast.net / NKPenguin07

I will update as soon as I start getting reviews! Thanks!


	2. Boyfriends and Roomates

Ok, I've got some characters now. Arianna has the master bedroom by herself because her office thingy is in there. The rest of her teammates will have roommates. The lists are below. If you have a problem with your roommate you can email me. I'll change it if you have a good reason. Ok, roommates are as follows...

Arianna

Wolf - Siren 

Imp - Elemel 

Nymph - *

* - *

* - *

* - *

* - *

* - *

* - *

* - *

(a * means that there isn't any roommate yet)

I've made the list below so that you know if you got your boyfriend/girlfriend (aka you got there first) and so that newcomers know which people are taken.

Arianna - Pyro

Siren - Nightcrawler

Wolf - Peter Wisdom

Imp - Spike

Elemel - Avalanche

Nymph - none

If anyone has ideas for chapters go ahead and email them to me...I have some ideas, but any you have will help. I seriously think my muses died. Come back lil Billy and lil Benji! I'll try to add the first chapter tomorrow. Please R&R and keep adding characters. I'll probably test your guy's email Sunday cause at the moment I'm doing all this work off the school computers...so yeah!


End file.
